Behind the scenes (P1)
by Dollyn Pirewolves
Summary: Đằng sau những gì ta thấy, là những sự thật bất ngờ. ..


Tối hôm đó, tại trụ sở Wonderbolts cứ gọi là như cái chợ. Tiếng móng, tiếng cười nói, và bla bla bla thứ tiếng khác lẫn lộn vào nhau làm nhức tai khủng khiếp. Chẳng qua là vì tuần sau sẽ có một cuộc thi vòng loại để tham gia Thế Vận Hội, và ba pony xuất sắc nhất (hay chính xác là rảnh vào giờ đó) sẽ tham gia với một niềm tin: chắc-chắn-là-sẽ-o.k.

Fleetfoot vui vẻ hỏi cô bạn thân của mình:

– Spits, cậu có nghĩ tụi mình sẽ giành giải nhất không?

– Tất nhiên là có rồi, – Spitfire nhún vai, vẫn chăm chỉ trả lời thư của fan. – Năm nào chẳng vậy.

– Chúng ta sẽ đem về vinh quang cho Cloudsdale! – Soanrin phấn khích chạy vòng vòng, nhưng lại bị Fleetfoot làm cho mất hứng:

– Tớ không chắc đâu, vì năm nay nghe nói Rainbow Dash cũng tham gia đó, và như vậy thì sẽ hơi khó khăn…

– Tất nhiên rồi! Chúng ta sẽ phải cố gắng nhiều đấy! Bởi cô ấy bay rất nhanh, rất giỏi, rất dai, rất…..

– Đủ rồi, đủ rồi, – Spitfire cắt ngang – Ngừng hứng thú đi, cậu là pony đáng lo ngại nhất đấy.

-Gì? Tại sao? – Soarin ngơ ngác.

– Cánh của cậu…

Anh im lặng, không nói gì nhiều, lẳng lặng ngồi xuống. Fleetfoot lo lắng nhìn sang, an ủi:

-Thôi nào, cậu ấy chỉ đùa thôi mà. Ngày mai chúng mình cùng tập luyện nhé?

Hiển nhiên Fleetfoot hiễu rõ cảm giác của Soarin, nhưng cô không hề biết rằng nó đã tác động đến anh như thế nào.

Kể từ hôm đó, Soarin chăm chút đôi cánh của mình hơn và tập luyện hết sức chăm chỉ. Anh muốn chứng minh cho Spitfire thấy mình không phải yếu kém, nhưng có lẽ ý định của anh đã thất bại khi chính cô mở miệng:

– Có vẻ cậu không hiểu ý tôi nhỉ?

– Ý cậu là sao? Hở? Tôi đã cố gắng hết sức rồi đấy! Và nếu cậu muốn thì…

– Ý tôi không phải là cậu kém cỏi, – Cô cắt ngang. – Thành viên của đội Wonderbolts không ai kém cỏi cả.

-…

– Là vì cậu tập luyện không đúng cách, cậu có đôi cánh dễ bị tổn thương nhưng lại bắt nó làm việc quá sức. Đó là lý do vì sao tôi cứ không cho cậu đi diễn nhiều.

– Cậu nghĩ tôi như vậy sao? Được, vậy thì hãy xem này!

Nói rồi anh sải rộng cánh bay vút lên, và… rớt cái bạch xuống.

– Tôi chưa chuẩn bị kĩ cho lắm, tôi sẽ thử lại…

– Không cần, – Cô cản. – Cậu nên đến phòng y tế kiểm tra đi.

– Nhưng nhưng nhưng… – Anh chống chế.

– Cậu nghĩ tôi không phát hiện ra cánh của cậu bị bong gân à?

– Hở? – Anh rớt quai hàm. – Sao cậu…

Cô mỉm cười, đẩy gọng kính lên:

– Cậu nghĩ có thể qua mắt đội trưởng sao?

Anh thở dài:

– Tôi nghĩ cậu nên thay pony khác thì hơn…

– Không thể được, mọi người đều bận vào ngày hôm đó. Và chỉ có tôi, cậu với Fleetfoot là rảnh thôi. Và bong gân chỉ cần vài ngày là khỏi nếu cậu không cứng đầu cứng cổ không chịu nghỉ ngơi.

– Cậu… Chỉ vì không còn ai khác? Thật " vinh dự " – Anh tức giận, quay lưng bỏ đi.

Cô chỉ đứng đó, lẩm bẩm:

– Cậu nghĩ tôi xấu xa như vậy sao? Không đâu.

Tối hôm đó, Fleetfoot đến phòng Soarin đưa anh một ít đồ ăn bổ-xương-cốt và tìm cách động viên đồng đội của mình. Nhưng cô có nói cách nào anh vẫn buồn hiu:

– Đừng tìm cách an ủi nữa. Tớ không cần được thương hại.

– Tớ không thương hại, – Fleetfoot bắt đầu cảm thấy mất kiên nhẫn. – Tớ đang nói sự thật! Spitfire cũng vậy thôi, nhưng có lẽ cách nói của cô ấy làm cậu tổn thương…

– Không, đội trưởng nói đúng, tôi thật sự rất…

– Cậu có tài, Soarin, và Spitfire chỉ muốn giúp cậu thôi, nếu không, cô ấy sẽ không sắp xếp cho cậu tham gia đâu!

– Nhưng chẳng phải là vì…

– Không, – Fleetfoot lắc đầu. – Cậu thực sự nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ bắt cả đội làm việc quần quật như thế sao? Vẫn còn nhiều pony rảnh rỗi ấy chứ, nhưng vì ai cũng thấy cậu là thích hợp nhất!

Anh hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn giữ vẻ mặt như trước:

– Ồ, thì ra cô ấy quyết định chọn tôi vì ý kiến số đông, nhưng thật không ngờ lại là ngay thời khắc quan trọng này.

– Nhưng chẳng phải như vậy cậu sẽ cố gắng hơn sao? – Cô nghiêng đầu.

Anh không trả lời, im lặng sắp xếp chỗ nằm của mình, Fleetfoot đành để anh một mình cho thoải mái.

Điều Fleetfoot nói với anh làm anh cảm thấy có chút tự tin hơn, anh bắt đầu tham khảo từ nhiều người về cách chăm sóc cánh và bay nhanh, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không bàn gì về chuyện này với Spitfire. Anh không muốn nghe những lời góp ý " chân thành " của cô làm mình nhụt chí. Phải chăng cô cũng hiền lành và dễ thương như Fleetfoot thì tốt biết bao! Anh cũng từng nói thế với Rapid Fire – em họ của Spitfire, anh chàng chỉ gật gù:

– Chuyện đó là đương nhiên rồi, ai chẳng biết chứ. Nhưng đừng để chuyện này tới tai Spitfire nhé, cậu không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đâu.

– Tớ biết, tớ biết mà. – Soarin thở dài, nhưng lập tức xanh mặt khi Rapid Fire chĩa móng vào mặt mình, trừng mắt:

-Và cũng đừng có nuôi ý định phéng léng với Fleetfoot đây, cậu cũng biết mà, phải không?

Anh gật đầu lia lịa, lùi xa khỏi Rapid Fire vài bước chân. Ai mà chẳng biết Fleetfoot với anh ta là một cặp chứ, anh có điên cũng không dám làm gì hai người này.

Nhưng, cũng phải nói anh là một pony may mắn khi được bạn bè giúp đỡ nhiệt tình, cũng có thể vì đây là sự kiện quan trọng nên mọi người không muốn làm khán giả thất vọng, nhưng đối với anh đó là sự hỗ trợ vô cùng to lớn. Nhờ có họ, anh đã không còn lo sợ Thế Vận Hội nữa, bây giờ anh có thể tự tin sải cánh, vút bay thật nhanh, đúng như cái tên của mình. Anh thầm nghĩ, nếu Spitfire mà biết anh đã tiến bộ thế này hẳn sẽ bất ngờ lắm, không chừng cô còn xấu hổ mà đi tạ lỗi với anh nữa cơ! Anh giữ luôn bộ mặt tự tin ấy cho đến tận lúc đến Thế Vận Hội, thế nhưng, xem ra Spitfire không để ý đến sự tiến bộ của anh cho lẵm, cả buổi chỉ lo tập luyện và sắp xếp đồ đạc. Nhưng anh lại lấy đó làm động lực cho mình.

– Ôi dào, chỉ là do cậu ta quá bối rối trước tài nghệ của mình thôi, – Anh nhủ thầm, – để xem trưởng nhóm dữ dằn của chúng ta giả vờ được bao lâu.

Soarin sải cánh, cố gắng tỏ ra điêu luyện khi bay lách qua các chướng ngại vật ngoằn ngoèo xung quanh bãi tập, cố tình lượn lờ thêm mấy vòng nữa để thu hút sự chú ý của Spitfire, và anh đã thành công, cô đã ngước lên quan sát anh với con mắt kinh ngạc. Anh tháo kính bay, hả hê nhìn xuống, lần này cô còn bất ngờ hơn, cô vội chạy lại, miệng nói lớn điều gì đó mà anh không nghe rõ.

Có thể cô đã bảo anh coi chừng cái cột đằng trước, bởi nừa giây sau nó đã đâm sầm vào mặt anh, khiến anh rơi thẳng xuống đất.

– CỨUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Anh thét lên, tự nhủ mình sắp toi rồi, nhưng thật may, trong nháy mắt, anh thoáng thấy một dải cầu vồng đỡ lấy mình, đưa xuống mặt đất. Phải mất vài giây anh mới đính chính được rằng dải cầu vồng ấy là Rainbow Dash.

– C…Cảm ơn em vì đã cứu anh, suýt nữa thì anh tiêu rồi. – Anh gượng cười, cố giấu đi vẻ xấu hổ. Thế nào ngày mai các báo chí cũng ngập tràn hình ảnh anh cắm đầu xuống đât với tiêu đề " Thành viên Wonderbolts bị tai nạn được một pony cứu giúp " cho xem, ôi vậy thì anh biết tìm chỗ nào mà trốn đây!

Anh thử đập cánh vài cái, cơn đau nhức từ mấy tuần trước lập tức quay trở lại, anh cắn răng, cố tỏ vẻ bình thường:

– Chỉ bị trầy xước tí thôi mà, tôi có thể…

Anh bỏ lửng câu nói khi thấy chiếc cán cứu thương kề sát bên mình, kế bên là ánh mắt bực bội của Spitfire và gương mặt nài nỉ của Fleetfoot, xem ra anh không có cơ hội tập nữa rồi.

Anh chậm chạp bước lên cán, nỗi ân hận càng tăng khi anh bắt gặp ánh mắt tiếc nuối của Rainbow Dash. Thế là anh không chỉ làm mất cơ hội của mình mà còn làm bao pony khác mất cơ hội được xem cả đội Wonderbolts biểu diễn.

Fleetfoot nhìn theo chiếc cán, lại quay sang Spitfire đang thở dài, cô khẽ hỏi:

– Chúng ta có nên đi theo không? Dù gì cậu ấy cũng cần ai đó động viên chứ..

– Không, – Spitfire nói ngay. – Cứ để cậu ấy ở một mình suy nghĩ về hậu quả của những việc mình đã làm, chúng ta phải làm nhiều việc khác nữa lắm.

– Nhưng…

– Cậu ấy bây giờ chắc cũng chẳng muốn gặp ai đâu, nhất là tôi. Và nếu ta đi bây giờ, cánh nhà báo sẽ bám theo làm phiền, tôi không nghĩ cậu ấy thích như vậy đâu.

Fleetfoot im lặng, trơ mắt ra nhìn.

– Nếu cậu muốn thì cứ đi, tôi đi tập một mình cũng được, sẵn tiện đi tìm người thế chỗ cậu ta luôn.

Fleetfoot mất vài giây để suy nghĩ, và sau cùng quyết định đi cùng Spitfire. Dù gì cô ấy cũng là trưởng nhóm, cô phải đi theo hỗ trợ chứ.

Fleetfoot nhìn quanh một lúc, rồi quay lại hỏi Spitfire:

– Spits, tớ có ý này… tại sao chúng mình không.. mời Rainbow Dash nhỉ? Tớ thấy cô ấy cũng có triển vọng đấy, dù gì cô ấy cũng là một trong những học viên xuất sắc trong học viện Wonderbolts mà.

Spitfire nhướn mày:

– Cậu chắc là được chứ? Mời mọc một người của đội khác như vậy…

– Ôi thôi nào Spits! Chúng ta không còn cách nào khác cả! Nếu gọi cho một thành viên khác của đội mình đến thì sẽ mất cả khối thời gian, sẽ không kịp đâu! Chưa kể, cậu hãy nghĩ xem, cho dù Ponyville có Rainbow Dash, họ cũng không thể thắng chúng ta, và chẳng phải cô ấy rất hâm mộ chúng ta sao?

Thấy Spitfire còn lưỡng lự, cô đảo mắt:

– Tớ biết việc này rất xấu xa, nhưng chung quy đấy là vì ta đã quá chủ quan, không có ai làm dự bị của đội mình cả!

Phải mất một lúc sau, cô mới thuyết phục được Spitfire đi mời Rainbow Dash, và cũng mất cả khối thời gian cô mới có thể " lôi kéo " cô ấy về đội mình. Thực tâm cô cũng cắn rứt, nhưng không còn cách nào khác, cô không thể để đội mình bị loại vì thiếu người, và hiển nhiên là đội nào cũng có dự bị mà, nên chắc cũng ổn nhỉ?

Rainbow Dash rất hứng thú khi được tập bay cùng với đội của Spitfire, khác hẳn với thái đội chán chường lúc tập cùng đội nhà. Cũng phải thôi, một tay bay giỏi sao có thể chịu được khi nhìn đồng đội của mình đến cả bước khởi động còn không xong chứ. Nhưng Spitfire vẫn hơi lo lắng, bởi nhìn cách cô lóng ngóng chạy đi chạy về giữa hai đội làm cô nghi ngờ việc Rainbow thực tâm muốn bay cùng đội cô hay rốt cuộc đang suy tính điều gì khác. Và đúng như cô nghĩ, một lát sau, Rainbow Dash đã bị mắc kẹt giữa hai đội. Cô bực lắm nhưng vẫn phải nhẹ giọng thuyết phục cô nàng, cả ba đã tập luyện đến thế chẳng lẽ lại bỏ sao?

– Được rồi, em cứ suy nghĩ nhé, hẹn em ngày mai. – Sau một hồi thuyết phục, cô chỉ có thể nói thế, lần này đúng là xui xẻo mà! Phải chi cô nghe lời Fleetfoot mang dự bị theo thì đâu đến nỗi..

Cả ngày lo suy nghĩ mà cô không để ý trời đã tối từ khi nào, vừa sắp xếp đồ đạc xong, cô đã thấy Fleetfoot chạy vào, tay lủng lẳng mấy bịch đồ ăn, tươi cười:

– Tớ định đến thăm Soarin, sẵn tiện ăn ở đấy luôn, cậu đi cùng chứ?

Dù Spitfire nổi tiếng là một pony nghiêm nghị, dữ dằn, khắc nghiệt với mọi thứ đi chăng nữa, cũng không thể cưỡng lại sức hút của đồ ăn, và quan trọng hơn, gương mặt cún con của Fleetfoot.. Dù hơi miễn cưỡng, Spitfire vẫn đi cùng Fleetfoot đi thăm Soarin, dù sao cô cũng là đội trưởng, phải quan tâm chăm sóc các thành viên của mình chứ.

Vừa mở cửa phòng y tế ra, cô đã phải lùi một bước lại còn Fleetfoot thì vội che miệng, cả căn phòng chỉ có mỗi một giường có pony nằm, còn lại đều trống, mấy y tá và bác sĩ thì mất dạng cả. Bầu không khí u ám đến rợn người. Trong một thoáng cô cảm thấy xót cho anh, phải ở trong này một mình từ sáng đến tối, không có lấy một pony đến thăm, cô tự trách mình hơi nhẫn tâm.

Fleetfoot khẽ khàng bước lại gần giường Soarin, đặt bịch đồ ăn xuống, lay anh dậy, ngay khi anh vừa mở mắt, cô liền khuân ra đủ món đồ trên trời dưới đất bày ra cho anh.

– Nhìn nè Soarin, cái này tớ mua từ đội khác đó, đồ ăn ở đây ngon lắm, thử một miếng đi. Còn cái này là đồ lưu niệm nè, đẹp nhỉ?

– Cái này nữa nè, cái này nữa…

Anh chỉ biết bật cười, cầm mấy món đồ lên ngắm nghía, nhưng rồi, hình ảnh Rapid Fire hung hăng xuất hiện làm anh đặt ngay chúng xuống, tảng lờ đi xung quanh. Chợt bắt gặp Spitfire đứng im chẳng nói gì, anh lúng túng đưa cô một món, cô nhận lấy, nói cảm ơn. Trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, không biết anh có nhầm lẫn bắt gặp cặp má hồng hồng của cô không, nhưng dường như gương mặt anh cũng hơi nóng.

Fleetfoot sau một lúc độc thoại, phát hiện ra sự có mặt dư thừa của mình liền lấy cớ trốn ra ngoài, hí hửng ngó vào, miệng cười khúc khích.

Hai người còn lại ở trong phòng cũng chẳng biết nói gì, cứ ngồi im ngó nghiêng, được một lúc, anh mới lên tiếng:

– Hai người buổi sáng tập thế nào? Tìm được người thay thế chưa?

– Tập thì cũng như ngày nào thôi, nhưng… – Cô hơi ngập ngừng, – người mới thì hơi khó khăn đấy.

Anh cười buồn:

– Cũng phải thôi, sự việc xảy ra đột ngột thế mà. Cũng tại tôi cả, nếu tôi tập trung hơn thì…

– Giờ không phải là lúc tự trách bản thân, – Cô nghiêm nghị nhìn anh. – Bây giờ điều cậu cần là nghỉ ngơi cho mau chóng hồi phục đã rồi tính sau. Chuyện tìm người rồi thì từ từ sẽ giải quyết xong, lo gì chứ, chúng ta luôn tìm ra cách giải quyết mà.

Soarin im lặng không nói gì. Anh thừa biết bản thân cô cũng đang lo lắng. Spitfire là vậy, cô luôn tìm cách nhận hết phần khó về mình rồi âm thầm tự giải quyết nó. Đó cũng là một trong những tính cách kì cục của cô, nhưng anh lại rất nể phục đội trưởng của mình, bản thân anh cũng muốn làm giúp cô vui lên nhưng lại chẳng bao giờ thành công, thậm chí còn làm sự việc tệ hại hơn nữa, chẳng hạn như lúc này.

Spitfire cũng không nói gì hơn, đứng dậy bước ra ngoài, không quên dặn dò anh mấy câu trước khi mất hút sau cánh cửa.

Anh lại nằm lăn ra giường, nhìn chiếc cánh thảm hại của mình thở dài. Ước gì đôi cánh anh mau lành để có thể bay lượn ngoài bầu trời bao la kia, mới nằm yên có một buổi thôi mả anh đã thấy ngứa ngáy tay chân rồi.

Sáng hôm sau, khi Soarin vẫn còn đang mơ ngủ thì ở giường kế bên đã có tiếng ồn ào. Làu bàu ngồi dậy, anh dỏng tai lên nghe:

– … Bọn tớ nhất định sẽ cố gắng hết sức, đừng buồn nha, tớ có vẽ mấy cái băng rôn cho cậu nè!

– Ráng hồi phục sớm nhé!

– Cảm ơn. C- Chúc may mắn..

Anh giật mình, giọng nói này, chẳng lẽ… Anh nhìn chòng chọc những pony vừa bước ra khỏi cửa, đó là những thành viên của đội Ponyville mà, anh liền vén tấm màn giữa hai chiếc giường ra:

– Ồ, em cũng ở đây cơ à? – Đương nhiên rồi, là Rainbow Dash.

– A.. Dạ. Tại vì mấy vết thương… – Cô lúng túng nhìn thân hình phủ đầy băng của mình.

– Bạn em thật tốt nhỉ? Ước gì anh cũng được như thế, – Anh thở dài, cảm thấy hơi ghen tị. Đồng đội của anh chỉ đến thăm vào lúc tối mịt và nói được vài câu. – Dù sao thì họ cũng bận mà.

Cô nhìn anh với đôi mắt cảm thông.

– Nhưng đừng lo, anh ổn mà! – Anh lập tức mỉm cười, vuốt ve chiếc cánh. – Cánh anh cũng lành rồi, ít ra cũng đủ để bay.

Rồi anh nhoài người nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, Spitfire và Fleetfoot đang tập bay trên cao, vừa bay vừa bàn luận chuyện gì đó. Xa xa ngoài kia, đội Ponyville đang ngồi quây lại thành một vòng tròn, mặt mày ai cũng ủ ê, anh chán nản nằm xuống:

– Ây dà, mệt rồi đấy, anh thì nằm ở đây không giúp gì được, đội Cloudsdale nếu không nhanh tìm dự bị sẽ bị loại vì không đủ người, đội Ponyville không có em cũng gặp khó khăn. Gay go thật.

– À, thật ra… – Rainbow Dash ngập ngừng, – chị Spitffire đã mời em, nhưng mà, sau đó em lại bị chấn thương.

– Tiếc nhỉ? Nhưng được Spitfire chiếu cố thích lắm phải không?

– Dạ! – Cô hào hứng bật dậy. – Được tập bay ở tít trên cao thích lắm ạ!

Chợt nhận ra tình trạng hiện tại của mình, cô bẽn lẽn nằm xuống:

– Ý em là… dạ.

Anh bật cười:

– Được hai pony đó chỉ dạy quả là tuyệt vời phải không? Em làm anh muốn bay ra ngoài kia rồi đấy! Chao ôi, ước gì anh được tham gia cuộc thi.

Anh trở mình, thở dài:

– Chỉ hi vọng họ mau tìm ra người thay thế, và cũng mong rằng cả hai đội chúng ta cùng lọt vào vòng trong.

Rainbow Dash không trả lời, lẳng lặng ngắm mấy chiếc băng rôn. Phải một lát sau, cô mới chậm chạp nói:

– Anh… nói là mình đã sắp lành, phải không?

– À, ừ… ( thật ra là tạm ổn ).

– Anh nói anh muốn bay cùng đội.

– Ai mà chẳng muốn bay cùng đội chứ?

– Vậy mà… em đã không như thế. Em đã vì yêu thích thần tượng mà bỏ quên đội của mình.

– Em đang nói gì vậy? Dù gì bây giờ em cũng đã…

– Không phải!

Cô rút cả bốn chân ra khỏi mấy cái giá đỡ, ngồi thẳng dậy trước con mắt ngỡ ngàng của anh.

– Em đã chấp nhận bay cùng đội của anh mà không thèm nói một tiếng với các bạn mình. Và đến phút chót em lại trốn tránh… bằng cách này!

Cố chỉ vào những miếng băng dày cộm.

– Em đã giả vờ như thế này để không phải lựa chọn giữa hai đội em yêu thích… Thật là kinh khủng khi phải bỏ một trong hai.

Cô quay đi, giọng nghèn nghẹn.

Anh hơi bối rối. Tâm trạng của cô, anh hoàn toàn hiểu. Nhưng phải làm gì đây? Anh không thể cứ ngồi nhìn Rainbow tự trách bản thân mình, cũng không thể xúi cô chọn đại một bên được. Trong một thoáng liều lĩnh, anh liếc nhìn chiếc cánh của mình. Khẽ vỗ vỗ cánh, cảm giác nhức mỏi đã không còn, không biết là vì nó đã sắp lành thật hay vì anh đang phấn chấn cực độ.

– Rainbow, Rainbow Dash. Đừng buồn nữa, anh có ý này…

– Dạ?

– Hơi liều lĩnh chút, nhưng cũng đáng thử…

Fleetfoot nằm ườn trên phản, thở dài:

– Chúng ta tiêu rồi, Spits yêu dấu, hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần…

– Cậu thôi đi! – Spitfire nạt. – Lo tập luyện trước đi, chuyện tìm người tính sau. Kiểu gì chúng ta cũng có đủ người thôi.

– Kiểu gì? Quá trễ để gọi thêm một thành viên Wonderbolts đến đây rồi…

Spitfire đảo mắt, ấn cặp kính râm vào mặt Fleetfoot:

– Thế thì kiểu khác! Kiểu gì cũng được! Đeo kính vào và đừng để tôi nhìn thấy cặp mắt cá chết của cậu nữa. Và còn lảm nhảm là tôi vứt cậu ra ngoài đấy!

– Được thôi, nhưng mà này… này này Spits, nhìn, nhìn kìa.

Spitfire nhìn theo hướng Fleetfoot chỉ, ngạc nhiên đến mức làm đổ chai nước. _Không thể nào…_

Ngay trước mắt cô là hình ảnh Rainbow Dash, toàn thân bó bột, khệ nệ bước thẳng đến chỗ của cô. Và theo sau là… Soarin.

Cô trợn mắt nhìn anh khi cả hai vừa dừng lại trước doanh trại, ý hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng anh chỉ quay đi, chăm chú nhìn Rainbow Dash đang đứng thẳng người.

Fleetfoot nhìn trân trân mớ băng, e dè hỏi:

– Vậy là… em đã khỏe rồi hả?

– Thật ra… – Rainbow ấp úng – Em chưa bao giờ bị thương cả.

Vừa nói, cô vừa hì hụi gỡ hết lớp băng trên người, để lộ thân hình săn chắc không tì vết.

Spitfire hơi nhướn mày, nhìn sang Fleetfoot đang há hốc mồm, phải dựa vào cô vì sốc.

Rainbow Dash thấy vậy liền nói tiếp:

– Em rất xin lỗi, em không có ý định làm ai phật lòng cả. Em chỉ muốn được sát cánh cùng pony mà mình tin là thích hợp nhất thôi.

Rồi cô nhìn những người bạn của mình:

– Em đã nghĩ rằng pony thích hợp phải là những pony hoàn hảo như các anh chị đây. Nhưng em đã lầm… Người bạn tri kỉ mà em luôn muốn tìm đã luôn ở bên em mọi lúc mọi nơi, vậy mà em không hề nhận ra điều ấy, trái lại còn đứng núi này trông núi nọ, thật là sai lầm. Đáng lẽ em nên nhận ra rằng người luôn ở bên, cảm thông, sẻ chia với ta mọi điều mới là người bạn, người đồng hành tuyệt vời nhất. Họ có thể không tài giỏi, nhưng họ vẫn là bạn em, và bạn bè thì không quan trọng điều đó. Em xin lỗi, nhưng em đã quyết định rồi, em muốn bay cùng Ponyville, chỉ khi ở đó em mới là chính mình.

Spitfire và Fleetfoot ngẩn người ra nhìn Rainbow Dash ôm ấp những người bạn. Một hồi lâu sau, Fleetfoot mới đứng thẳng dậy, chép miệng:

– Ây dà, vậy là chúng ta vẫn thiếu một thành viên nhỉ?

Cô mỉm cười nhìn Soarin đang chạy lại.

– Spits, cậu nghĩ sao?

Spitfire nhún vai:

– Đã đến nước này thì chịu thôi. Nếu như Soarin muốn, cứ để cậu ấy thử. Chúng ta cũng chẳng mất mát gì. Nhưng trước tiên phải kiểm tra cánh của cậu ấy đã.

– Tuyệt vờiiii!

Trên bầu trời xanh thẳm, các thiên mã xé gió bay lượn khắp nơi làm không khí ngày hội sôi động hơn bao giờ hết.

– Nhanh lên mọi người! Đến giờ rồi đấy!

Spitfire cầm chiếc loa thét oang oang vào lều từng người một, buộc mọi người phải bò ra.

Fleetfoot cố gắng níu kéo chiếc chăn, lầm bầm:

– Tớ đã bao giờ nói " được " cậu đánh thức chẳng khác gì " bị " tra tấn chưa?

– Cậu vừa mới nói đấy, – Spitfire nhe răng cười. – Nhưng đừng dại dột nói lần thứ hai nhé.

Thế Vận Hội cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu. Soarin chỉnh lại đồng phục của mình, hiên ngang bước ra ngoài. Đồng đội của anh đang đợi ngay ngoài cửa.

Fleetfoot dò xét chiếc cánh của anh:

– Cậu có chắc là ổn không? Bây giờ vẫn còn kịp để thay đổi ý định đó!

– Không sao đâu Fleetfoot, tôi đảm bảo đấy! – Anh cười tươi, vỗ mạnh cánh. – Thấy không?

– Cậu đã nói thế thì… cố gắng lên nhé, – Spitfire đập đập vai anh. – Tôi đã bố trí cho cậu bay đầu tiên để không kiệt sức đấy, cứ lượng sức mình mà bay. Chỉ cần vào vòng trong thôi, không cần thứ hạng cao. Cậu không bị gì là quan trọng nhất.

Anh gật đầu, nhanh chóng quay đi tránh ánh mắt của cô đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình. Nhiệt huyết trong đôi mắt ấy vừa tiếp thêm năng lượng cho anh, vừa làm anh ngượng ngùng.

Cả đội bước ra sân, các cổ động viên và khán giả bắt đầu hò hét. Anh chỉ nghe được loáng thoáng tiếng trọng tài yêu cầu vào vị trí.

Anh bước vào chỗ đứng của mình, tim đập thình thịch. Dù đã trải qua giây phút này nhiều lần, anh vẫn không khỏi hồi hộp, nhất là trong tình trạng thế này. Anh nhớ lại mình lúc xưa, cũng bị đau cơ cánh, nhưng vẫn cứng đầu tham gia thi. Hôm đó anh không về nhất, nhưng đó là tất cả những gì anh có thể làm để giúp Spitfire – người bạn ấu thơ của anh, khi ấy bị chấn thương không thể bay – được hạnh phúc.

Tiếng còi vang lên, anh lập tức theo đà mà phóng tới trước. Mới ban đầu mọi chuyện còn ổn thỏa, nhưng càng về sau, anh càng cảm thấy đau nhức ở cánh. Cơn đau dần lan xuốn bả vai, ròi xuống hông, khiến anh phải bay chậm lại. Xem có bôi thuốc cũng không làm nó khá hơn được mấy.

 _" Cố gắng lên, sắp đến nơi rồi, cố gắng lên! "_

Anh tự động viên bản thân mình, rướn lên phía trước. Điểm dừng đã ở ngay trước mặt, và Spitfire đang đứng ở đó. Cô chìa chân trước ra, ánh mắt khích lệ. Trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, anh cảm thấy mình như đang lướt thật nhanh như buồm gặp gió, mọi đau đớn biến mất hoàn toàn. Chẳng mấy chốc, chiếc móng bạc đã được trao cho cô.

Spitfire vụt đi thật nhanh, anh có thể cảm thấy không khí xung quanh đang bốc cháy.

Cô nhanh chóng đưa chiếc móng cho Fleetfoot, và đúng như tên gọi của mình, Fleetfoot phi thẳng đến đích với tốc độ không thể ngờ, cứ như cô đang lướt không khí vậy.

Anh nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đếm giờ. Đội của anh chỉ tốn nửa thời gian để hoàn thành cuộc thi, thật là may mắn!

Dưới kia, đội Ponyville cũng đang cố gắng hoàn thành vòng thi. Dù hơi chật vật, nhưng bọn họ xem ra rất có quyết tâm, cổ động viên cũng rất nhiệt tình, nhất là cô pony hồng hồng đeo mấy chùm tua rua quanh chân.

– Cố lên Ponyville! – Anh cúi xuống nói lớn. Và đúng như dự đoán của anh, tốc độ hoàn hảo của Rainbow Dash đã giúp Ponyville lọt vào vòng trong dễ dàng.

– Xem ra chúng ta vừa bị lỡ mất một vận động viên sáng giá ấy nhỉ?

Soarin nhìn Spitfire, mặt méo xẹo:

– Nè, tôi cũng đâu đến nỗi chứ!

– Hahaha, tôi đùa chút thôi mà!

Soarin lặng lẽ bước vào lều của mình, chầm chậm bôi thuốc lên chiếc cánh. Mỗi lần anh chà xát mạnh, nó lại nhói lên rồi cứ đau ê ẩm.

– Ây dà, ghét ngươi quá, sao mãi không chịu lành vậy? – Anh làu bàu.

– Thế mà lại giúp cậu phi như gió mới hay đấy.

Anh ngẩng mặt lên, bắt gặp ánh mắt Spitfire đang nhìn mình.

– Chỉ là ăn may thôi mà, – Anh nhún vai, tiếp tục bôi thuốc.

Dù gì cậu cũng làm khá tốt đấy, – Cô ngồi xuống cạnh anh, nhìn chiếc cánh. – Có cần tôi giúp không?

Anh gật đầu, đưa hũ thuốc cho cô. Cô sít lại gần, nhẹ nhàng thoa thuốc theo chiều dài sống cánh.

– Cậu phải làm thế này thuốc mới thấm được, và thoa từ từ từ thôi.

– À… ừ, -Anh bối rối trả lời. Spitfire quả là khéo tay, chỉ cần thoa thuốc vài lần là cảm giác khó chịu đã tan biến.

Cả hai người im lặng một lúc lâu. Mãi cho đến khi cô cất hũ thuốc đi, anh mới lên tiếng:

– Ngày xưa chúng ta cũng làm thế này phải không? Có một lần tôi cũng bị chấn thương, và cậu cũng giúp tôi bôi thuốc thế này. Phải nói là cậu cực kì khéo tay đấy.

– Ừ, còn cậu thì luôn vụng về bất cẩn, – Cô nhoẻn miệng cười.

– Tôi là thế mà, – Anh bật cười.

– Nhưng tôi lại thích cậu ở điểm đó. Vụng về nhưng rất nhiệt tình. Cậu đã hoàn thành vòng thi một cách xuất sắc đấy, quả là " Soarin " có khác.

– Tôi mà! Ít ra cũng phải được thế chứ! – Anh ưỡn ngực tự hào.

Spitfire cười khúc khích, cô ngước lên nhìn đồng hồ.

– Sắp đến giờ rồi. Mau thu xếp đi, chúng ta sẽ về sớm đấy.

– Tuân lệnh! – Anh nhe răng cười. – Chợt phát hiện ra chiếc huy hiệu Wonderbolts trên ngực áo cô đã biến mất, anh vừa định hỏi cô đã nói:

– Chiếc huy hiệu đó tôi đã tặng Rainbow Dash rồi. Cô bé xứng đáng có được nó. Nhờ có cô ấy mà tôi đã hiểu ra được nhiều điều, quả là có khí chất của một thành viên Wonderbolts. Hi vọng rằng sau này cô ấy sẽ trở thành đồng đội của chúng ta.

Anh gật đầu. Rainbow Dash quả là một pony đặc biệt.

Spitfire vén cửa lều bước ra, quay lại nói:

– Tôi đi trước nhé. Và xin lỗi vì chúng tôi đã không quan tâm chăm sóc cậu nhiều hơn. Chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra nữa đâu, đừng lo.

– Lời xin lỗi được chấp nhận, – Anh đứng thẳng người, tuyên bố như một vị quan tòa.

– Cảm ơn, Thiếu úy, – Cô nháy mắt với anh trước khi bước hẳn ra ngoài. Anh cảm thấy hai má mình nóng lên. Thế nhưng, cảm giác ấy nhanh chóng biến mất khi anh nghe tiếng cười khúc khích ở căn lều kế bên.

– Fleeeeeeetfoooooot! Cậu dám nghe lén sao?! – Anh gào lên.

– Đừng tỏ ra nghiêm trọng thế chứ Soarin! – Fleetfoot cười lớn. – Mà hai người thật tình tứ nha ~ Tôi nhất định sẽ kể cho Rapid Fire nghe chuyện này. Spitfire và Soarin thân mật trong lều, thật lãng mạn ~~~

– Lãng mạn cái gì chứ! Cậu! Không được cười nữa!

– Xíu nữa thôi mà, hahahaha!

Bên ngoài, các pony đang tròn mắt nhìn hai căn lều phát ra tiếng động ầm ĩ, nhún lên nhún xuống như mấy cái bánh ngọt bị bỏ quên trong lò.


End file.
